The Other Cullen
by With-Kudos
Summary: Do you ever think when your all alone all that we could be? Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you. This crush ain't going away.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys JWABMF here, this story was written because a reader asked me to write more, and it was already in my mind to do so based on your reviews from my other story, I Never Dreamed. If you like it thank KyroCutie13 for inspireing me to write a nother story. (:

* * *

**CHARPTER ONE- Welcome to Forks, not Spoons.**

I was moving to Forks WA to live with my father, my mother remarried and wanted to travel around with Phil, her new husband. So here I am in line to get on the plane to Port Angels Washington. I settled in my seat once I got in and pulled out my iPod and soon fell asleep when the stewardess woke me I was startled and stumbled my way out of the plane and saw Charlie, my father waiting for me. I greeted him with a hug. When we made back to Charlie's I put my clothes into my dresser and hopped into the shower. After that I crawled into bed to face the day to come.

The next morning came quickly. I showered and got ready for school. Charlie said he would get me a car in a few days time, so I had to ride the bus. When we arrived at the school I got out and went to the main office to get my schedule. Then I went to my first class, English, a seat next to a pixie like girl, I was told is named Alice, was the only open one left, she seemed nice enough so I began to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Bella"

That's when the weirdest thing happened she had this weird blank, face as if she's here but she's in a different place. It lasted for about a minute, the she looked at me and squealed before saying "I'm Alice, I know were going to be the best of friends. You have to sit with me and my siblings at lunch!"

After accepting her invite she went on and on about her siblings, Edward and Emmett, and Rosalie who they call Rose and Jasper the twins, then she told me about Esme and Carlisle, her adoptive parents. Then she told me about her a Jasper being together and Rose and Emmett being together. Then she told me about her favorite pass times, and everything there is to know about her. It's hard to believe we got 17 years into 50 minutes.

Then we compared schedules and I saw we had just about every class together except I have Spanish and she has French. I found out that we have most of our classes with Edward too. The next class we had was Biology; we had that with Edward. Then the rest of the day until lunch was boring, and uneventful.

At lunch I met the rest of Alice's family. Rose has the face and the body that belongs on Sports Illustrated- Swimsuit Addition, with blond hair and topaz eyes that seemed to belong to the whole family. Emmett has brown hair, a very muscular build, and he too is beautiful. Jasper has blond hair like his sister and is muscular if you look at him with out Emmett around: Also Beautiful. Edward had reddish brown hair and boyish feature, in comparison to his brothers he looks lanky but his shirt was tight enough to show a well-rippled body. Alice, like I said is pixie like, she's short and has a ballerina body and short, and extremely beautiful.

After lunch was boring also except it was worse than the morning classes, we have to take four years of gym here. And I am too clumsy to play sports.

After school Alice took me back to her house, a very expensive looking house, in Edwards Volvo. That's were I met her parents, and my one true love.

* * *

**I know its short, and i know its cliffy. 3 JWABMF**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so last chapter i goofed. its KyoCutie 13 not whatever the funk i wrote. so like read my other storie and thanks my reviwers and expect more chapters... soon(:_

_so like i was gunna update sooner (like as in Saturday January second) but i decided to go to the mall instead._

_disclaimer- i own a jasper doll and a carlisle doll and my iPod and my computer and my dogie and a rubber duckie and my cellular fone and my ugg boots and my clothes and a bunch of other junk, however i dont own the rights to twilight_

* * *

_Chapter two – I want you to want me._

I walked into the Cullen's and my jaw was on the floor, standing before me was Zeus' younger brother, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. When our eyes met it was like waves of the ocean crashing into me, wires pulling me under and Dr. Cullen was there to save me. Like nothing I have ever experienced. I saw that Dr. Cullen felt it to. "Hello Bella. It's so nice to meet you. You have been the talk of the town for weeks." His voice cracked at the end. I wonder what that was all about. Alice gasped as soon as she saw the look on our faces.

"Nice to meet to you too Dr. Cullen." I said while reaching out to grab his hand. When it did it felt like a serious static electricity shock. From the looks of it, he felt it too.

"Call me Carlisle." He replied as I was looking at my hand to see if it was hurt. " So what do you think of Forks?"

"Its very….. Wet." I replied as he chuckled. As if I'm kidding.

"Carlisle may I talk to you and Esme n the other room?" Alice said

"Of coarse Alice" Esme replied, "Excuse us" As they exited

It was kind of quiet and Edward looked tensed. Then from the kitchen I heard Carlisle and Esme's voice yell out "WHAT!?!" and then just Esme saying "But we have to tell her. She has to know, she has a right." And then Carlisle saying, "But she's only 18" then there was more hushed whispers then the trio emerged.

"Well this is awkward" Emmett said

'What is?" I questioned.

"You aren't going to believe us but we have to tell you." Alice said, the continued "You see my family and I are vampires. Carlisle is technically the oldest, stuck at 23 but born in 1616 almost 300 Edward and I are both at 17 forever and born in 1901 & about 90 and Esme is forever 28 but was changed in 1934, Rose and Emmett are 19 and Rose was changed in 1945 and Em in 1969. Jasper is 20 and changed during the Civil War. And There are also werewolves and they have a process called imprinting where you find you one true love your soul mate. There is a legend that at 200 a vampire will developed the ability to imprint and it happens often and it usually happens to another vampire but you see the legend is that a vampire imprints on a human. And well Carlisle imprinted on you. And don't worry we wont eat you our eyes are gold which means that we drink the blood of animals not humans."

I started to laugh. This is hilarious. She really thinks that I believe her. Then Edward spoke up " Its not hilarious Bella and you should believe her. Its true." How did he- but I was cut off. "I know what you thinking because I can read minds, it's a special talent that I possess Alice can see the future and Jasper can control peoples emotions." I don't believe him then I mentally shouted EDWARD IF YOU CAN HERE ME SING THE BARNEY THEME SONG!!

Then Edward sighed and began " I Really wish you didn't make me do this." Then he let out another sigh "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…" and he continued all the way through the song.

Then I let out another laugh. Too funny. "Okay I believe you. So what exactly does this mean? The imprinting thing?"

"Well Esme and I haven't been getting along well and we had already filed for divorce. So that takes care of that. But before anything serious happens between us I want to become friends, and even then if you don't want to date an old man you dint have to."

"How can I not want to date you, I'm sure ladies chase you no matter where you all go. But being friend's first sounds like an okay idea to me.

* * *

AND THATS THE WAY THE COOKIE CRUMBLES(:

Spanks for the reviews. (Okay so somethimes i say spanks instead of thanks cuz they kinda sound alike but im not really gunna spank you... unless your into that kind of thing)


	3. Chapter 3

_KyoCutie 13 - Thanks Again :)_

_I'm lazy but busy does that make sense? i just went through a rough break up after i posted the last chapter and like i have a new boyfriends and i just haven't been able to write right. Every thing was too angry or depressing so like yeah, and Valentines Day is just passed. Happy valentines day(: _

_Oh and another thing, I'm not asking for reviews however I'm asking not to be flamed. it bugs the shit out of me, review= appreciated Flames= the opposite of appreciated !!!_

_And Another thing, in this story Bella is __**BOLD **__and not shy._

_Disclaimer- how many times must I say this I don't own twilight, apparently I have to say it times. TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE!!_

_Chapter three – Moving out. Moving in._

Two months ago I found out the Cullen's are vampires. I'm pretty sure I'm ready to become more than Friends with Carlisle but I don't know how to tell him. Maybe I could have Ed-Weirdo do it?

"Maybe you could stop calling me Ed-Weirdo" Edward said as i finished thinking that. "But yes I will tell him."

"Tell who what?" Alice said while bounding into the room " Oh Wait"... "Never Mind. But he'll be super excited Bells"

God. That nosy pixie. Weird albino. " She's not albino, dumb shit" Edward said. Is every one in this family nosy? "Yes" Edward said in reply to my thoughts. That damn mind raper. GET OUT OF MY MIND ED-WEIRDO!! i thought screamed as loud as I could.

I walked up to Carlisle study, the place I spent most of my time. There was a huge selection of books, Carlisle's favorites, and mine that I could dig in to. I pulled out Vanishing Acts by Jodi Picot and began reading. I began to feel my self getting tired and went through the door leading in to Carlisle's room, it was his and Esmes but when news got out that they had divorced Esme had to move out so it wouldn't be suspicious, she was said to be back in Oklahoma with her parents but in reality just moved down the hall with Edward. I crawled into the massive bed and quickly drifted off.

~-~-~

I was awoken by Carlisle pulling me into a rough hug screeching "Bella that's amazing. I'm glad it grew on you. We should go out right now!"

Me being half awake and not thinking replied, "If you don't stop shaking me it's going to grow off of me."

Then he put me down gently and apologized with a sad look. Which just made me feel bad so I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I just don't like to be woke up so rough. Before we go any where we have to tell Charlie"

After taming my hair into a pony Carlisle and I got in his Mercedes and drove to my place. When we got there Charlie wasn't home so we had to wait. Which was more hell then having to tell Charlie, due to the fact that Carlisle version of 20 questions are 20 million questions all of which concerning crap that I don't care about. I was grateful that Charlie came home.

I heard the cruisers door slam and the door open then Charlie yells out "Bells? Why is doctor Cullen here? Are you okay?"

"In here Charlie, Bella is fine. We have news for you though." Carlisle called.

"What's going on? Is Bella hurt? Is she okay? Are you hurt Doctor Cullen? Are you okay?" Charlie said.

"Were fine dad. But uhh..." I let my voice drift off unsure as to what to say.

"Bella and I are a couple, were together Charlie." Carlisle said, finding the words I'm unable to say.

"But..." Charlie said looking at Carlisle then back at me, "He's so old!"

"I'm 27 I would hardly call that old." Carlisle said defending himself.

"This is unacceptable. I wont have my barely legal daughter dating someone nine years older than her. I don't approve. This wont be happening." Charlie said, voice rising finally to a scream.

"Well its happening, dad." Me, retaliating. "It's meant to be." I said looking at Carlisle in adoration.

"I forbid it. No way under my roof will i allow this."

"Fine, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind me moving in with him." I said, my bratty teenager surfacing. Charlie stomped out of the room than i heard the door open, slam, then the cruiser start.

"That went over well." Carlisle stated. "Will you really move in with me though? Is that what you really truly want?"

"No one. And i mean NO ONE tells me I can't be with _my_ mate. Help me pack. I want to be out of here by the time he gets back."

"I love the sound of that. Your mate. I'm guessing after graduation you'll want to be like me? A vampire I mean."

"Your good at guessing.

We started walking up to my room when my cell rang. Its Alice. I answered and before the phone was to my ears she was scream-squealing min to the phone "Eek! Bella are you really coming to live with us?"

"Really Really. Bring Emmett's jeep and boxes, be here in thirty. Bring the whole gang, the load will be lighter that way."

Twenty minutes later the whole gang was here, all my stuff was packed, thanks to their vampire speed. We packed everything except the bed, no need for another when they already have nine. As we were pulling out Charlie was coming back. I just stick my head out of the Mercedes and scream "Bye Dad!"


	4. Chapter 4

_KyoCutie 13 - Thanks Again :)_

_Mmkay, so i have decided that i will write a little bit every day and keep it in the doc manager so i dont have to keep a bunch of junk in my computer, so like yeah, I'm going to try to have a new posting every week to every other week._

_Also Bella isnt a prune when it comes to playing "Barbie Bella" If you dont like it deal with it_

_Ive said this before, I'm not asking for reviews however I'm asking not to be flamed. it bugs the shit out of me, review= appreciated Flames= the opposite of appreciated !!!_

_Disclaimer- I Own a twilight blanket, and a Jasper & Carlisle doll. I happen to own all the books also, Just not the rights to them._

* * *

_Chapter Four - Beautiful Bird_

I woke up the next morning to find my cell had been shut off. Charlie DID pay the bill for it so it was to be expected. I was rooming with Carlisle now that I live with the Cullen's. I walked down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a pear for breakfast "Hey Darling. Sleep Well?" Carlisle asked me.

"Fine. I thought you would be at work by now."

"I took the day off. I told them my new house guest would need some help getting settled." He replied while engulfing me into a hug. "I'm getting the feeling that you didn't want wake up to me being here."

"Nope. I was just taken off guard. Where is every one else?" I questioned

"You sleep all night, we hunt or preoccupy or selves with other things. Alice said she would be here by 6:30 to get you ready for school. She said to have you showered by the time she got here it is a quarter after now I suggest you get going." I just sighed in reply and went up stairs to grap my iPod and speakers.

I walked into the massive bathroom and started my iPod before I turned on the water. I turned mt iPod to _Got To Go Ham By Gorilla Zoe. _I usually don't listen to rap but its a catchy song. I got in the shower and started to sing along

"First you gotta go ham go ham  
Put the trap make the trap go ham go ham  
From my money talking popping rubber bands rubber bands  
You want some money man ya gotta go ham go ham go ham  
Pull up to the club going ham going ham  
New whip on a bitch like damn like damn  
They can hate but they know that you the man you the man  
Ya want some money man you gotta go ham go ham"

After that _If you seek Amy By Brittany Spears_Came on. About a minute in Alice came running in and shut it off while screaming "How can you listen to this crap. Edward pissed that you have bad taste in music. I'm taking this with me and you had better be out in less than five minutes. Meet me in mine and Jasper's room."

Well then she can be like that. I hurried out because I got bored. I toweled off and put on zebra print short shorts and a blue shirt. After that i rushed to Alice's room. After blow drying my hair and straitening my hair Alice put make up on me. I never wore anything more than mascara in forks because Charlie didn't like it. "But Charlies not here is he?" Alice retaliated. Well i guess you can fight that logic.

After we were done in there we had twenty minutes to spare so we went down stairs which I now regret because I'm getting lectured in my bad taste in music from Ed-Weird. About ten minutes of that Carlisle cam in and whispered in my ear "Let me take care of this" Then out loud "Edward, your making my mate uncomfortable." Then he let a playful growl lose.

"Okay I Guess I'm done." Ed-Weird replied in a just as playful manor.

"Lets get going Bells, I don't drive like a maniac like some people whose names I'm not mentioning but it starts with an E and Rhymes with Edward." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"I Thought Alice was Taking me?" I questioned.

"Nope I will be taking you from hear on out. I don't want you killed by Edwards driving. That and i want to show off my beautiful girlfriend" He said while tapping the tip of my nose.

~-~-~-~ AT THE SCHOOL~-~-~-~

We pulled into the school seven minutes befog the warning bell. Carlisle Hopped out of the car and walked over to my side to help me out. He grabbed my hand and let me use him for support. Then he walked my to Building Nine where my first class is. Out side the doors he pulled me into a hug and said "Have a wonderful day my Bella." Then gave me a soft kiss that made my heart skip a few beats. I'm sure Carlisle heard my heart's stutter because i could feel him smile while we kiss. I could hear all the gasps around us but i didn't care. He pulled back after about twenty seconds an just stared into my eyes. then he whispered " I love you, dearest Bella."

"As I love you. Have a good day." And with that he took a step back and winked then walked away. After five steps he called back " Ill be here at 2:35 to pick you up. "

I walked to class and I could feel peoples eyes boring into my back. I tried not to notice but i felt the tingling sensation you get when people are looking at you. When i got to class Jessica came up to me and said " Your dating the hottest dude on the planet."

Alice was walking towards us when she said " You know Bella I like it that your dating my dad and all but could you at least not taste his tonsils where I can see it. Seriously dude like ewwy."

~-~-~-~ AFTER SCHOOL~-~-~-~

After a long day of hearing the whispers and all the new rumors about me and Carlisle I had enough enough of peoples crap. I had heard every thing from Carlisle was shot when Charlie found out to over the weekend we got hitched. Someone else found out that I'm living with the Cullen's and that jut started a whole new round of rumors. I was glad to see Carlisle's Mercedes at 2:35 so I didn't have to be bombarded with people and their questions.

Carlisle pulled up in front of me and leaned over the seats to open the door. When i finally got in he asked "How was my day"

I replied "Long. Did you hear we got hitched over the weekend?"

"No, I didn't"

* * *

Okay so theres the fourth chapter. Its short i know but oh well. Sorry about having to put the songs in there. It was too perfect, making one of the other Cullens mad so Carlisle can save his damsel in distress. Well kinda. They are both good songs or at least i think so.


	5. Chapter 5

_KyoCutie 13 - Thanks Again :)_

_Ive said this before, I'm not asking for reviews however I'm asking **NOT** to be flamed. it bugs the shit out of me, review= appreciated Flames= the opposite of appreciated !!!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or its Characters. I just barrow them and make them do evil things (:_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Once we were back at the house I started to put all of my things in mine and Carlisle's room. As I was finishing putting all my clothes in the closet Alice came in and started to babble on and on about how boring my clothes are. " They are so lame Bella. We need to go shopping. Its a Thursday, lets skip tomorrow and go to Paris. Wouldn't that be fun Bella? Shopping in Paris. Just you and me. " In that brief few seconds that Alice wasn't talking Rosalie called from somewhere in the house "Just You, me and Rosalie. That's what you meant to say Al. You forgot my name."

Alice and I laughed at that. "How foolish of me. And Rosalie. Just you, me and Rose. So I guess that means its happening. We don't have anything important going on tomorrow except school. But we can go to school a million more times if we want. HOWEVER!!! We can only go to Paris once on March 19th, 2010. There will never be another.I'll go call for our plane tickets. Oh Wait! Bella you do have a passport right? Because if not we can get you by tomorrow."

I don't even want to know how. "Yeah, my mom wanted to get married on a beach in Mexico and I went through all the procedures to make it happen. But like all her plans, they fell through. We can go some other time Alice. Why don't you and Rose go and bring me back some clothes, Size five jeans and medium shirts and size seven shoes."

"Ugh. Your more lame than your clothes. Me and rose will have a blast." Alice replied and walked away.

Good. That gets her out of my hair.

After I finished unpacking Jasper came up to the room. "I hardly ever do this, but you really should go with them tomorrow. Alice is pouting and keeps mumbling things about "its not fair" and "shes a meanie". Can you go Bells? Not just for me but for the sanity of all of us?" Then he stuck out his bottom lip and did the puppy dog face. "How can you say no to this face?"

"Easily. No. Now Jaz put your lip back in place before you trip over it." Then I laughed and walked out of the roomand right into Emmett.

"Wow Bells no one can say no to his sad face. I'm surprised he didn't just adjust your emotions and make you say yes." I just shrugged and kept walking

~-~-~-~

I decided I was going to visit Carlisle at work but I couldn't find my truck so I yelled out "Does any one know where my truck is?"

I got a chorus of "No's" and one "Carlisle drove it to work" in reply. Why would he do that? Is something wrong with the Mercedes? I went to grab the keys to it and then started it. It works just fine. So Ill drive the Mercedes than.

I walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist is could see Carslile Cullen and she asked "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uhh no. Can you buzz him please and say it is Bella." after i said that then she got all cheery.

"Oh your Bella, Dr. Cullen's girlfriend. I have heard all about you. Go on up."

"I dont know where it is."

"I'll have him come down."

Approximately two minutes later he was down and I was engulfed in his hug. Then the receptionist said to him "Carlisle she is much more beautiful than I ever imagined."

* * *

Hey guys This is a filler chap. So thanks, Also, Im probally going to change my name. Idk tho.

I was thinking

Kudos, savannalayne1223, or ACullenMistress.

You guys pick (:


	6. Chapter 6

_KyoCutie 13 - Thanks Again :)_

_Ive said this before, I'm not asking for reviews however I'm asking **NOT** to be flamed. it bugs the shit out of me, review= appreciated Flames= the opposite of appreciated !_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or its Characters. _

* * *

_Chapter six_

After visting Carlisle at the hospitial I went to Charlie's I am sure he is still pissed at me but I need to mend things with him, he IS my father after all. I got there and going up the walk, it occured to me, should i knock or just walk in? I decided I would knock, just in case. It took Charlie a minute before answering but I could hear him moving around in the house. He flung the door poen and pulled me into a hug and say "Bells, you've got to move back in, I'm sorry, I'll learn to accept it, I will. But I dont like having my little girl gone. I've only had you back a short while and your gone again."

"Daddy, you know I love you, and that I want to be here. But I am going to be with Carlisle forever. I know, and I want to live with him. I will come visit you all the time tho." I said in the best little girl voice I could do.

I visited him for about an hour, catching up on things. And was glad to be going back to my new home. It felt right, like I belonged there. But something was off, there was the cutest purple sports car in the drive way. Who was visting the Cullen abode? Walking inside I called out "I'm back guys!" In an instant Carlisle was by my side and kissing my cheek.

"Hello dear. Where did you go after visting me? I've been home for about thirty minutes." He said in a worried, yet caring tone.

"Just to Charlie's" I replied quickly then finished with "Who's here? Theres another car out there, and a very cute one at that."

"Oh the Alfa Romeo? Thats ours, at least it is now, it just got here from Italy. I ordered it afew days after you came to live with me."

"Why would you do that" I said surprised.

"Do you not like it? I got it for you." He said asked, with a hint of sadness.

"You did! It's amazing, and I love it." I replied happily. "But why did you by me a car?" I questioned.

"Because I love you, and we Cullens ride in style. And soon you too will be like us. Or at at least I would hope you would want to..." He trailed off.

"As in become a vampire?"I squeaked, and he haistly nodded. "Is the Pope Catholic? Does a bear shit in the woods? Of course I want to!"

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Very hard. Makeing him hard. Very hard. With that we retreated to our room.


End file.
